Street
The Street as it's simply called, is a regular city street that turned into an arena within a city, and it appears in MK3, UMK3, MK Trilogy and ''MK'' (2011). Shao Kahn's Fortress can be seen right in the middle of the stage as it has emerged in Earthrealm, and a swirling red portal is right above the tower of the palace as well while the Konqueror and his invading militia continues their assault on the people of Earth. This stage is supposedly near the Bank arena since the stronghold is seen there also as well. Mortal Kombat (2011) In Mortal Kombat (2011), The Street and The Bridge are combined into one, becoming an arch bridge or a beam bridge. Occasionally cars, sometimes on fire, will drive by, as well as a helicopter crashing into the river below. A Tormentor is seen in the background, fighting many police officers. And Outworld's own pterodactyls are seen flying over the city that is in chaos. The events in the background all take place after the Earthrealm invasion caused by Shao Kahn and his forces in the Story Mode. An advertisement for Johnny Cage's movie Ninja Mime can be seen among the destruction. Also, a stage fatality is available, involving the victim laying facedown as he or she is run over by a taxi which decapitates them, in a view similar to an X-Ray Attack. Description True to its name, the Street's arena is just a barren street with wind constantly howling in the background and papers flying about. In the background is an entrance to another arena, the Subway. From here, the opponent can get a clear view of Shao Kahn's Fortress as a large red portal hovers around it. The music played for this stage is a modernized, hip-hop remix of the Courtyard stage featured in the first game. Trivia *During the development stages, the Street featured illegally parked cars in the background, but for reasons unknown, was removed in the final product. *Uppercutting an opponent in the Subway stage would transport both players to this level in MK3 and its updates. *The full model of what appears to be The Bank contains engravings which reference Pac-Man. *In MK 2011, the street the players fight on is named Boon St., and the connecting street is named Beran Blvd., similar to The Subway. *On a graffiti wall, you can see "MK" carved into it. *In MK 2011, the Street strongly resembles downtown Chicago, specifically the bridges over the Chicago River. *The Mortal Kombat (2011) version of this stage combines elements from the original version of the Street as well as the original versions of the Bridge (The battle takes place on a bridge-like structure near the city) and Waterfront (A large body of water can be seen beneath the bridge). *Successfully performing an uppercut or special move on this stage will make big chunks of debris land into the river below the bridges. Category:Locations Category:Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat 3 Arenas Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Arenas Category:Earthrealm Locations Category:Death Trap Arenas Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat Trilogy Arenas Category:Stage Fatality Arenas